1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a melting furnace with an agitator.
2. Background Art
In an automotive industry, an electric industry, and a building-products industry, aluminum has been widely used to make products in recent years. In each industry, strenuous efforts have been made to obtain an aluminum melt having uniform composition during the manufacture of products. In general, three main kinds of means have been used to achieve this object at present.
First means is electromagnet type stirrer. In this technique, commercial power is used as energy for generating a magnetic field that is required for moving an aluminum melt. In this technique, there are shortcomings in that a ratio where power is converted into heat during the generation of the magnetic field is large, high power consumption is required, and it is difficult to perform maintenance.
Second means is mechanical agitation. This is relatively inexpensive, but there is a shortcoming in that running cost is large.
Third means is vacuum pumping. This requires meticulous attention in operation, and is limited to small performance.